Here There Be Dragons
A team is dispatched to investigate a missing flight near an island under American control in the Pacific. The team drops out of contact for five days and returns with scattered information, moderate injuries, and a lot of clean-up left to do behind them. Events *'Tuesday' **Morning: ***Team lands and finds a boat. They spend all day, all evening, and a bit of night heading for the island(s). **Night: ***There is a storm. Stuff goes wrong. *'Wednesday' **After ascertaining the state of our equipment (electronics: fucked), the team buries what bodies they can in shallow, rock-covered graves on the beach, patches the boat's hull, and then skips off with their stuff to a separate camp. **While Harper and Lex are on recon, they find a look out shack with a good vantage of the harbor that seems to have been recently used. Then some people blow up the boat (see below) and birds go apeshit. **People blow up the boat. **No, seriously, boom. Ilad punches a parrot dead. **Jean-Paul takes off after the boat and tranqs someone being attacked by birds to bring back to the team. **And then they rested. *'Thursday' **Ilad interrogates the eyeless man recovered by JP the day before. **Harper and Remy cranky at each other, then Harper does his SCUBAman thing to investigate their downed boat. He recovers a digital camera from a wrecked plane (under the boat) and gets bitten by an eel in the process. **Remy barbecues eel. *'Friday' **Investigating the island, JP and Lex discovered people live in caves (and an Asian Amelia Earhart), Remy and Lex discovered that you can eat anything if you just try hard enough, and Harper and Ilad discovered you can set things on fire or something. *'Saturday' **Remy and JP did some 'recon' which ended up more like 'invade' while the rest did some 'resting' which ended up more like 'attacked'. In the end, there were injuries and the cap was abandoned for a late, long, wet resettling taking over the buildings and docks. JP unplugged something. *'Sunday' **Remy, Lex, and Harper pirated a ship for the greater good. The team + the seriously injured sailed off into the sunset (no, really) to get back in touch with civilization and call in some hardcore support for the island's missing. *'Monday' **The team returns late Monday evening, local time. Important Evidence *Maps, photograph: Japanese *Log book: old *Stuff that is neither interesting nor relevant. *Non-English blueprints and notes, water-stained. *Camera memory card People INJURIES *Jean-Paul: Cut to the thigh, mild to moderate electric shock. *Ilad: Gash across right hand, moderate bruising. *Lex: Left arm burned, left shoulder grazed. And now a through-and-through gunshot to her right thigh and a tail graze, which will probably translate to a tailbone graze. *Harper: Re-re-opened eel bite, bruising, mild leg-gash, cuts, tears and burns to fingers and palm. *Remy: Bruising and punctures to foot. Locations *An island 2000 miles east of Fiji. Links *News from Fiji - January 19 *News from Fiji - March 13 *Equipment List *Carpenter Assignment *JP Shipout *We are back, did you miss us Category:2011_Missions